A Soft Kiss
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: WARNING! Random short fluffyness is beyond this link. There, you have been warned. Self challenge to prove to myself I am still the queen. Bet you a fluffy you haven't seen this before! Ignore the genres, there's nothing for 'fluff'


**A Soft Kiss**

She kissed him.

Arms had reached up so she could twine her fingers behind his neck and pulled. Knuckles had leaned down not from any force in her compelling him to do so, but it was more surprise that she did so than anything. Her kiss was soft and gentle, but not on the lips. Either she wasn't fully sure if she could be that daring, or she may be respecting what he was.

The spot for the kiss was like the equivalent of on the cheek for a human, but for an anthro it was a little different spot. More on the spot just before where the lower jaw starts to bend up and join the head. It was...strange, yet not in a bad way. In fact, it was nice.

He had to bend down, partly hunch to let her give him this small gift. Small in size yet suddenly meaning more than any words could.

_Be safe_ on his hunt for the Chaos Emeralds.

_Be strong_ against the nightmarish creatures born, or made from the Living Flames and Shadows.

_Be swift_ with the wind at his back, the Blue Wind that they were trying to save.

_Comeback._

It only took two scant moments, two seconds that decided to stretch out. Time held its breath while his was in that instant in between exhaling and inhaling. She was almost tiny in comparison to his bulk. His spines that hang down past his knees, the forward ones that normally framed his face were brushing over her. He could feel ever so acutely, even with his winter coat of fur, her body against his.

After three seconds his jeweled eyes of a deep amethyst shade softened a little from their normal hardness.

She felt so fragile, more so then he was used to.

But then…he was used to other anthros, not humans. The closest he had of true interactions was with half anthros, those that were in the middle of the change from human to anthro. Their bodies had already become denser, stronger.

But she was just so... so _breakable,_ it made the Guardian side of his relax automatically so not to hurt her. It was something he had long since realized that was as much a part of him as his kinked tail. Guardian instincts rain deep and strong like the roots of the great trees on his island home, but he had also learned like the mentioned roots, those instincts branched off to help him- or any Guardian- not harm those under his protection.

Guardians protected _people_ as much as places or objects.

He had learned that.

After four seconds the presser of the kiss, what little there was, started to lighten. He could feel the reluctance in her as her fingers loosen and started to pull back, the sides of her forearms sliding over his crimson fur. Her fingers brushed the edge of his patch, the white crescent shape mark that was a dominated genetic trait in the males of his line for whatever reason. At least as far as he knew.

This was someone he knew, without a doubt that he must protect. As much as he knew it was his duty passably his destiny to watch over Angle Island, its priceless and powerful heart.

She pulled away looking down, not meeting his gaze as she started to turn away, halting unexpectedly as a large hand (even he would admit that his hands were a little paw like with the white gloves that had been given) caught her arm.

"Elise." Knuckles said as he pulled you young woman back to him, wrapping her in his arms. The place that was both one of the most dangerous in any Zone, yet could be the safest of places you could hope for.

Within the Guardian's embrace, the Princess squeezed her eyes close and for a few more precious moments she could convince herself that it would be okay. That the twisted reality around them didn't exist...

* * *

Queen's Notes: Why you ask? 'Cuz I felt like it! And I wanted to see if I could do a random fluffy thing with a random pairing XDXDXD I have a feeling I may be the only one to have done this 'pairing' you could say. If I'm not I really-REALLY WANT TO SEE IT! n,n

It's late and I'm weired as hell XD LOVE THE RANDOM FLUFFIES!

Passably more random fluffy goodness to come, but not tonight.

Cheers,  
~Icy


End file.
